Just a Little Late
by KagemaneNoJutsu
Summary: Sakura remembers the event leading to Naruto's and Sauske's death. Warning Sauske is not a hero in this story so if your a major Uchiha fan' dont read. Oneshot


**JUST A LITTLE LATE **

It was all over. In front of her, Sakura Haruno had to watch Naruto Uzamaki die in her arms. His breath was shallow and she could tell he was in pain like no other, but he smiled and acted as if he was fine, as the wound in his back spilled his blood into a pool around his body. She too felt a pain like no other; however it was much different from Naruto's. She felt the pain in her heart, and it was burning like a thousand suns. Deep down she new that this outcome was all her fault.

_**X FLASHBACK X**_

_"I'm going to find him and there is nothing you can do to stop me ok" screamed Sakura outraged at the fact that her boyfriend didn't approve of her. "HE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU SEEK HIM, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT DAMNIT" Yelled Naruto so loud that the people in Suna could hear it. "Plus I thought we were happy" he said as a tear weld in his eye. "Look Naruto there is no easy way to say this but," she took a deep breath. "I only went to you for comfort because I missed Sauske, really you were just used to pass the time." She said packing a backpack. Naruto stood there not believing what he had just heard. " Sakura…If… You.." Naruto couldn't come up with anything to say in return so he said this. "Sakura Haruno If I weren't in love with you I would kill you" he said it quietly but dangerously, and with that he left the apartment they shared, making sure to slam the door behind him. "You… You… FUCKING BASTERD" She screamed throwing a shoe at the door then running to the bed to cry. Why couldn't her jack ass boyfriend understand that she loved another man? _

_**X END FLASHBACK X**_

She looks at the bloody pile across from her and Naruto. The bloody pile that was Sauske Uchiha. What was it that was so appealing about him. Was it that he was so dangerous. Or maybe it was the fact that he didn't pay attention to the woman that wanted him and that was what turned them on. To be honest she didn't know why she decided she was in love with him. She lay down and thought to the moment she stumbled upon him after leaving Naruto.

**_X FLASHBACK X_**

_Sakura walked into the dark bar. As soon as she walked in she was hit with a musty smell of beer and sweat. She walked in and as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light she saw a man standing in the corner. The man was dressed in a long jet black robe and had a leaf emblem that had a long gash through the center on his head. However the characteristics that stood out most to Sakura were the two Sharingan eyes that burned into her like salt in a wound. "Sauske!" she whispered under her breath. "SAUSKE!" she yelled not being able to control her volume to run over to give him a hug. She ran arms out stretched about to give him a hug she was only about a foot away. When suddenly Sauske reached out and slapped her with the back of his hand. "Get away from me bitch" he said. Everything seemed to slow down as Sakura slammed to the floor and Sauske turned and snapped his fingers. It was at that moment that many men jumped at her and began to rip and tear at her clothes._

**_X END FLASHBACK X_**

She was such a fool then. She decided to trust a man that never did more than glance at her over a man that loved her more than anything in the world. He would have died for her but, but she was blind and didn't see his love. She had been in the strangle hold of the man that was lying dead only five feet away. Ah and this brings us to Mr. Uchiha's death. It would seem that after leaving the infamous Orochimaru, Sauske became a famous gang leader. He was known to rape women and to make small crimes in near villages. At one time Uchiha Sauske might have been a kind hearted person (well sort of close to a kind hearted person) but now that person was gone. He seemed so… ruthless. Sakura thought of the three back when they were younger. Sure they may have had some rough water, but she new deep down that it was then the three were happiest. For even though Sauske died by Naruto's hand she new the gentle idiot's heart was burning with pain.

**_X FLASHBACK X_**

_She gnawed a scratched at the men, but they over powered the small girl that was Sakura Haruno. She was supposed to be a strong Kunoichi that feared nothing, and yet she couldn't take care of some 10 mediocre shinobis. It was at that moment that she felt it as if a presence entered her body. To her very unfortunate surprise she could not move, they had preformed a gen jutsu now all she could do was lie back and accept it. She cried on the inside and out as a man rifled his hand into her shirt. She felt violated and rejected by Sauske. She couldn't bear it. Then it hit her, this must be exactly how Naruto feels now. As if by speaking his name she had beckoned to him, her knight in shining armor entered the bar his head bowed not even an eye open.(Isn't it convenient that in a cartoon every one is on queue.) "What should we do boss" one of Sauske's henchman asked. "Kill them … both of them" he said barley audible but just loud enough for the beings in the room to hear. "So you heard it Blondie, your life isn't worth shit" said the man being over cocky. Naruto stood still his head bowed over so that no one could see his eyes. "Hey fuck face I'm talking to you!" screamed the man. Naruto looked up, his eyes were red as the blood he was about to spill and his chakra seemed to overflow, so powerful it was visible._

_**X END FLASHBACK X**_

Sakura remembered the events that brought to the death of the men that her heart was torn between. So pointless why could those two just never get along. Sakura chuckled at her stupidity. After all Sauske had done to her she still thought of him as a love interest. She was amused and disgusted. She thought back to how it happened.

_**X FLASHBACK X**_

_She watched in horror as ten men lie dead around Naruto, he had made such quick work of them. She hated to watch him take lives. Hell she hated to take them herself. With the man who preformed the gen jutsu on her dead she was released. She quickly gathered herself and ran behind Naruto "Get out of the little whores way Naruto" said Sauske in a demanding tone. "Never" said Naruto in a barely audible voice. "She's in love with me not you ok, so let me deal with her" said Sauske starting to become annoyed. "This isn't love Sauske…" she had more to say but was cut off. "Your right Sakura this isn't love, It's way beyond that, you knew deep in the back of your mind that I would never love you yet you still came to me for comfort in the end, I bet you even yelled at anyone that said you were wrong to seek me" said Sauske confidently. "Shut the fuck up Sauske" said Naruto once again looking up. His eyes gleamed red as blood, as he gathered chakra in his hand for a powerful Rasingan. "You are out of your league Uzamaki" said Sauske as he prepared a chidori. Sakura thought back to when the two had fought on the roof of the hospital. She had felt so helpless and scared. She felt the same now. "DIE" they screamed at the same time rushing forward and attacking at the same time. Both were impaled in the stomach blood poring out like a waterfall. Of course Sauske died on impact because the Rasingan worked on the inside, it automatically shredded his organs into oblivion. Naruto would have to indoor a world of pain before dieing in Sakura's arm._

_**X END FLASHBACK X**_

Sakura cried as she watched him slip away. His eyes became faint, and he seemed colder. She made her decision. "Naruto I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you just don't die on me, please don't die on me" Sobbed out Sakura. With his last breath and will Naruto turned to her. "I love you to Sakura… but it's a little late for that" he said as he slipped into the either. Sakura put her head to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. She had nothing else. She reached into Naruto's kunai pocket and grabbed a kunai. "I will spend my life with you Naruto… or at least my after life. With that Sakura plunged it into her heart and slowly died.

I know it sucks but please review


End file.
